cry
by loveseddie
Summary: Mi final para el capítulo "cita relampago" .


**Hola a todos…Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia má esto es un one ya he empezado el ultimo capítulo de mi primer fic pero ahora no se continuar con el otro así que aquí les traigo uno más para que no se olviden de mí(L)**

**Espero que os guste….**

**Sam POV**

No puedo creer que él me haya hecho como si no nada hubiera pasado entre supe que él estaba enamorado de carly pero entonces ¿Por qué me dejo ser su primer beso?¿por qué ya no siento lo mismo hacia él?

Estúpido Benson. Hacerme creer que él me quería, que él se preocupaba por mí.Al menos hoy mi mamá no está con algún nuevo novio y tengo la casa solo para mí así que hare lo que siempre hago comeré algo,escribiré en mi diario, y compondré alguna canción pensando en todo el daño que el tonto me hizo hoy,y lo peor, es que no se dio cuenta de que yo los estaba mirando a él y a mi mejor amiga bailando.¡Agh!Incluso se veían bien juntos.

**Al día siguiente en el estudio de iCarly**

**General POV**

Sam se encontraba en el estudio de Carly ya que hoy tenían ensayo, pero cuando llegó a casa de Carly vió que esta le había dejado una carta a su amiga diciendo que se iba con Spencer a Canadá y que volvería en un día. Su amiga siempre se acordaba de ella,incluso lle había dejado comida mientras ella estaba de viaje. Increíble ¿no?, pero así era Carly tan buena ,tan inteligente, tan PERFECTA. Sam solo quería parecerse un poco más a su amiga pero desde muy pequeña ella ha sufrido y sabe que las cosas no son fáciles y que por más que lo intente ella nunca será perfecta.

Como el tiempo pasaba y Sam se aburría empezó a cantar la canción que había compuesto ayer,lo que ella no sabía era que un nerd(como ella lo llama) acababa de llegar a la tercera planta cuando ella comenzó a cantar

IM NOT THE TYPE TO GET MY HEART BROKEN  
>IM NOT THE TYPE TO GET UPSET AND CRY<br>COS I NEVER LEAVE MY HEART OPEN  
>NEVER HURTS ME TO SAY GOODBYE<br>RELATIONSHIPS DON'T GET DEEP TO ME  
>NEVER GOT THE WHOLE IN LOVE THING<br>AND SOMEONE CAN SAY THEY LOVED ME TRULY  
>BUT AT THE TIME IT DIDNT MEAN A THING<p>

MY MIND IS GONE  
>I'M SPINNING ROUND<br>AND DEEP INSIDE  
>MY TEARS ILL DROWN<br>I'M LOSING GRIP  
>WHAT'S HAPPENING?<br>I STRAY FROM LOVE  
>THIS IS HOW I FEEL <p>

THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT  
>FELT LIKE I WAS JUST A VICTIM<br>AND IT CUT ME LIKE A KNIFE  
>WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE<br>NOW I'M IN THIS CONDITION  
>AND I GOT ALL THE SYMPTOMS<br>OF A GIRL WITH A BROKEN HEART  
>BUT NO MATTER WHAT<p>

YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY

DID IT HAPPEN WHEN WE FIRST KISS?  
>COS IT'S HURTING ME TO LET IT GO<br>MAYBE COS WE SPENT SO MUCH TIME  
>AND I KNOW THAT IS NO MORE<br>I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU HOLD ME BABY  
>MAYBE WHY IM SAD TO SEE US APART<br>I DIDN'T GIVE IT TO YOU ON PURPOSE  
>CANT FIGURE OUT HOW YOU STOLE MY HEART<p>

MY MIND IS GONE  
>I'M SPINNING ROUND<br>AND DEEP INSIDE  
>MY TEARS ILL DROWN<br>I'M LOOSING GRIP  
>WHAT'S HAPPENING?<br>I STRAY FROM LOVE  
>THIS IS HOW I FEEL <p>

THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT  
>FELT LIKE I WAS JUST A VICTIM<br>AND IT CUT ME LIKE A KNIFE  
>WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE<br>NOW I'M IN THIS CONDITION  
>AND I GOT ALL THE SYMPTOMS<br>OF A GIRL WITH A BROKEN HEART  
>BUT NO MATTER WHAT<br>YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY

HOW DID I GET HERE WITH YOU  
>I'LL NEVER KNOW<br>I NEVER MEANT TO LET IT GET SO PERSONAL  
>AND AFTER ALL I TRIED TO DO<br>TO STAY AWAY FROM LOVE WITH YOU  
>I'M BROKEN-HEARTED<br>I CAN'T LET YOU KNOW  
>AND I WON'T LET IT SHOW<br>YOU WON'T SEE ME CRY

THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT  
>FELT LIKE I WAS JUST A VICTIM<br>AND IT CUT ME LIKE A KNIFE  
>WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE<br>NOW I'M IN THIS CONDITION  
>AND I GOT ALL THE SYMPTOMS<br>OF A GIRL WITH A BROKEN HEART  
>BUT NO MATTER WHAT<br>YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY  
>ALL MY LIFE...<p>

Cuando Sam termino de cantar Freddie sintió algo extraño dentro de él.¿Sobre quién ira esa canción?¿Estará Sam enamorada?¿le habrán hecho daño? Esas preguntas y más eran las que en ese instante el se hacía, pero luego de unos segundos vió como a Sam se le derramaba una pequeña lá la primera vez que Freddie veía llorar a Sam como si el mundo se acabará abrió corriendo la puerta para saber que era lo que le pasaba a Sam y saber si ella estaba bien,porque aunque no muchos lo supieran,Freddie estaba locamente enamorado de Sam.

F: Sam ¿estás bien?

S: ¿Tú que haces aquí? No sabes que hoy no hay ensayo-dijo Sam un tanto enfadada.

F: Si sabía que no había ensayo Carly me lo dijo ayer.

S:…

F: Oye ¿que tal tu cita con Gibby?

S: Mal

F: entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste al Groovie smoothie?

S:Oh..Si fui pero tú y Carly estaban muy ocupados bailando juntos y no quería molestarlos-Cuanod estaba diciendo esto Freddie notó cierto dolor en los ojos de Sam y esta sintió como no podía aguantar más su llanto a sí que decidió irse de ahí-bueno, yo me voy no quiero pasar tiempo con un rarito a ver si se me van a pegar tus ñoñerías.

F: Sam ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás enfadada conmigo o con Carly?

S: no me pasa nada y si terminastes con tu cuestionario me voy

F: Vamos Sam,soy tu amigo puedes decirme que te pasa.

S: no me pasa nada bobo ya dejame enpaz antes de que termine yo por cerrarte la boca

F: Oh claro que no te pasa nada ¿y esa canción por que la cantastes entonces?

S: no es nada que te importe ¿si?

F: Vamos Sam,te conozco dime por que la escribistes

S: esta bien, la escribí ayer después de ver a él chico del cual estoy enamorada bailando con mi mejor amiga ¿estas contento?

Pero Freddie se quedó helado al oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca de aquella hermosa chica que tenía delante suya. Le parecía increíble que la chica de la cual el estaba enamorado estuviese también enamorada de él. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir hasta que vió que su oportunidad de declarar su amor a la chica que tanto quería se le esfumaba ya que Sam estaba a punto de salir por la puerta al ver que Freddie no reaccionaba y sencillamente no sentía lo mismo.

Freddie POV

No sé porque no pude reaccionar en ese momento después de que ella me dijera prácticamente de que me quería,solo sé que sentí como si el mundo se me viniera abajo cuando ví que Sam estaba a punto de marcharse así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dí la vuela y la bese como he estado deseando hacerlo desde nuestro primer beso. Al principio ella estaba inmóvil pero cuando empezó a colaborar en el beso sentí en mi interior como miles de voladores.

No sé cómo pasó solo sé que después de eso me convertí en el novio de Sam Pucket y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.


End file.
